Máscaras de hipocrecía
by barn loren
Summary: Se necesitan cuernos para sostener mi aureola... ahora estoy con mis entrañas sobre la mesa... (irónico) pero rezando para que todo esté bien... ¿Por qué no me llevas? ¡llévame! no puedo salvarme H
1. Aún sin recordarte

**holaa, y aquí de nuevo con otra historia, que ya había guardado algún tiempo, pero en vez de que estén ahí guardadas, las compartiré con ustedes, intentando compensar mi abandono, espero que sea de su agrado, un humilde saludo para todos mis estimados lectores.**

**BL.**

**disclaimer: la cruda realidad es que haruka y michiru no me pertenecen :(, pero son de naoko takeuchi y supongo que no sólo yo agradezco que las haya inventado :D... en fin, ellas le pertenecen a naoko, mía es la trama, sin fines de lucro ni bla bla... :P**

* * *

**Aun sin recordarte**

Era un dolor horrible, jamás pensé que abrir los ojos fuese tan doloroso, era una luz que cegaba mis ojos y quemaba mis pupilas…

Abrí los ojos y no sentí mis piernas, juraría que la vi sentada a mí lado, la interrogué con la mirada a duras penas y después cerré los ojos, los parpados me pesaban y desperté en este quirófano, al finalizar mi cirugía seguía sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, no podía mover mis piernas, en el espejo que colgaba en una esquina angular del techo podía mirar como mi rostro tenía cientos de raspaduras y un vendaje que rodeaba mi cabeza, después de mi caída, mi mente se volvió un desierto y sólo sé que no pude seguir recordando más, sólo recordaba esa caída, no sabía ni mi origen, ni que era de mí, no sabía nada, sólo ese trozo de recuerdo en mi mente reproduciéndose una y otra vez, volviéndome loca, desquiciándome…

Haruka… ¿Quién era ella?, su rostro, sus ojos, el dolor que emanaba de su gesto antes de verme caer, debía ser alguien a quien yo le importaba para que reaccionara así… Haruka… ¿Por qué cuando pienso en su nombre siento esto en mi pecho?, Haruka… el único nombre que conocía, y del que también conocía al dueño de su rostro… el único nombre que rondaba mi cabeza.

Esa tarde vi a Haruka entrar por la puerta, en esa cama ni siquiera podía pedirle que me perdonara por mis imprudencias y necedades, pues por dentro mi cuerpo se había vuelto añicos, desquebrajando también sus sentimientos porque yo sé que ella sufría y le dolía verme ahí, lo vi, adiviné dolor en sus ojos, notaba resentimiento en ellos también, y con justa razón, deseaba hablarle pero era imposible entonces se acercó a mí oído y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, era cálida, suave… fuerte y delicada…, "¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" me dijo con su voz rasposa que casi me ardía, "yo te amaba"

-no tienes idea… de… de cómo a pesar de todo te extraño…Michiru-comenzaba a llorar sentía sus lágrimas caer en mi mejilla- tus labios, tu mirada… esa sonrisa que me iluminaba cada mañana- la oía hablar entre hipos con su voz ronca, me odié por hacerla sufrir, apoyaba su frente en la mía- extraño tus melodías inundando mis oídos, y aquellos bosquejos que adorabas hacer de mí cuando yo dormía… te amo Michiru… te amo, pero tú por dentro, en tu interior, "frágil y noble corazón" –no eres eso, eres una falsa-me dijo apretando las palabras, arrastrándolas haciéndome alterarme, el monitor cardiaco sonaba constantemente.

Yo no entendía nada ¿Haruka me amaba? ¿Yo la amaba? Creo que sí, porque desde que recordé su rostro sentía algo que oprimía mi pecho pero… ¿y si era como ella decía? ¿Si yo era una falsa? ¿Cómo podía amarme así?, seguía sin entender, era ilógico, era ilógico todo lo que me decía…

Mientras cuestionaba sus palabras volví a sentir esa luz cegadora y me percaté de que ella ya no estaba ahí a mi lado, sentí el frio en mi cuerpo, sentí miedo.

Un dolor repentino invadió mi cabeza y escuché a los doctores decir que mi frecuencia cardiaca era débil, intenté calmarme, pero una imagen de mí cayendo de un abismo, se repetía sin parar.

Todo se oscureció y desperté en un laboratorio de paredes grises y suelo de lozas, computadores y máquinas de rayos X, matraces y tubos de ensayo, un doctor de unos treintaicinco cabello negro, más bajo que Haruka, barba y anteojos, empezó a despojarme de los vendajes y los yesos en mis piernas, me retiró el collarín dejándome solamente con el vendaje alrededor de mi cabeza.

-esos fanfarrones del hospital… no me sorprende su incompetencia, pero lo que sí me sorprende es como tú sigues viva.

De un momento a otro pude hablar.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? Va contra mi tratamiento…-alegué-

-¿y que estás haciendo niña?

Entonces me percaté de que estaba sentada y podía moverme.

-bueno, mejor no te cuestiones eso, pero dime tu amnesia no te deja en paz ¿cierto?

-eh si…-me intrigó-pero usted ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-nueve meses que me han dejado estudiarte a la perfección, no eres un paciente ordinario

-¿Qué?-dije ajustándome la bata-¿Quién se ha creído usted para hurgar en mí cómo si yo fuese un experimento de laboratorio?

Mi pregunta era lógica y comprensible, pero lo que no era lógico era el tiempo, dentro de mis lagunas mentales yo sabía que algo andaba mal ¿nueve meses? Él me miraba analizándome mientras yo me hundía en mi mente, entonces me adelanté a preguntar.

-pero… ¿no estoy aquí porque me caí de una montaña?

-debí suponer que eso era lo único que recordabas, una vez más tus recuerdos te mienten y tu mente te traiciona, eso sí sucedió, pero… fue hace un año, estás aquí por causa de esa "amiguita" tuya, ¿Cómo es?...-dudaba buscando el nombre- sí, Haruka Tenoh… desde un principio supe que sus líos te arrastrarían a ti también…

-no entiendo a qué se refiere, yo no sé de qué me habla además, ella no es mi amiga y…

-vaya… vaya, eso no se te escapa… recuerdas lo que es ella ¿eh?-rió- entonces el resto no te lo diré porque tú serás quien lo recuerde yo no puedo intervenir, incluso te he dado ya demasiada información…

Me dio ropa y después tuvo una llamada, contestó el interfono, y después tomamos un ascensor a la planta alta, al parecer era uno de esos millonarios que juegan a ser científicos…

Era increíble, me encontraba en el gran recibidor de una mansión exuberante y lujosa, me senté en un fino sofá color marrón y muy suave. El hombre llegó acompañado de una chica de cabello marrón y ojos miel.

-ella es Elisha, ¿la recuerdas?

-¿debería?-pregunté tratando de indagar-

-bueno, con que esté viva me basta-dijo ella no muy convencida, me miró con piedad-

-irás con ella-sentenció el sujeto-

-pero no la conozco-me opuse-

-pero ella a ti sí, no te hará daño

-confía en mí, te cuidaré bien, ven conmigo-me sonrió extendiéndome su mano-

Subimos a su vehículo era un jeep gris, en el camino yo miraba hacia la ventana, la naturaleza campestre, estábamos a finales del verano, en plenas canículas, estaba nublado y el camino húmedo, en el camino se me ocurrió preguntarle por Haruka.

-lo más coherente será no decirte nada…-dudó para después guardar silencio-

Llegamos al anochecer a una casa en una provincia boscosa, me mostró una habitación y seguido de eso me recosté porque me punzaba la cabeza y me zumbaban los oídos.

Me tomó un rato conciliar el sueño, al fin había cerrado los ojos cuando en mi mente retumbó la voz de Haruka y un atisbo de imágenes entre luz y oscuridad atacó mi mente.

-¡déjenla libre!-gritó desesperada mientras la sujetaban de los brazos- Ella no hizo nada…-suplicaba- no la lastimen es inocente… por favor-calló de rodillas cuando dejó de pelar y la soltaron, bajó la cabeza- se los suplico no le hagan daño-rogó-

-¡Humíllate rata!-escuché que le gritaron-

-¿Qué harás para que la absolvamos?-dijo otro sujeto de traje y zapatos pulcros del que nunca pude ver su rostro, su mentón cuadrado era lo único que la luz me dejaba ver, el resto lo cubrían las sombras-

-lo que sea…-pronunció-

El sujeto y los demás rieron.

-¿lo que sea? ¿Segura?

-sí-dijo sin titubear-sólo no la lastimen-decía aferrándose al suelo, yo podía ver sus lágrimas pintarse en el pavimento seco- lo que usted quiera, si quiere mi cuello, adelante tome mi vida pero déjela ir…

-mmm-pensaba el sujeto-me convienes más viva

-sí

-y harás todo lo que yo te ordene ¿entiendes?

-sí

-y si no lo cumples habrá castigo, no rezongarás, no tienes derecho a opinar, ver oír y callar, ahora serás sorda y muda, sólo me escucharás a mí, cumplirás lo que te pida, cuando yo quiera y como yo lo quiera, no respirarás si no quiero que lo hagas a partir de ahora lo único que tendrás seré yo, no familia, no amigos, para ellos estarás muerta y no más ella-dijo volteando a verme y después rió- es bella no tienes mal gusto-los otros rieron con él-pero mi palabra tiene mucho valor así que si yo cumplo tu cumples, se irá y no la buscarás, no la volverás a ver, nosotros nos encargaremos de que dejes de existir Tenoh, sin pasado, sin familia, sin hogar, sólo con este presente que has elegido a cambio de ella ¿queda claro?

Ella respiró, quiso enterrar sus uñas en el suelo pero respondió.

-sí, señor…

-ahora serás…-dijo dubitativo llevándose una mano al mentón-

-déjeme quedarme con mi nombre… por favor…-susurró lo último-

-está bien rata, levántate…

También me habían atacado varios sonidos de voces amenazantes pero ya no había imágenes, después abrí los ojos levantándome de súbito.

-es solo un sueño, sólo es eso, amo a Haruka con toda mi alma eso no se me olvida "¿tienes alma?"-escuché la voz de Elisha, volví a buscarla con la mirada al borde de los nervios, su voz, había sido tan distinta, resoplé, la puerta estaba cerrada, no había nadie- esto tiene que ser sólo una pesadilla, ella me ama a mí también, es sólo un sueño, sólo eso-traté de convencerme pero una parte de mí sabía que eso era un recuerdo-

Me levanté y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y escuché a Elisha, hablando por teléfono, ella estaba molesta.

-ya despertó, pero sabes que no te puedes acercar a ella, no te atrevas a buscarla porque quiera o no sigue sumida en esa tonta idea de que es normal, destruye todo lo que toca… hazlo por su bien, hazlo por ella, no la busques, sólo aléjate yo te diré cuando aparecer-colgó y después caminó a la ventana, entonces decidí entrar-

-¿Quién era? ¿Estás bien?-pregunté-

-era del trabajo, a veces la gente no comprende lo que conlleva hacer una nota central-trató de sonreír, era obvio que me mintió y lo negó todo-

-bueno, entonces buenas noches-

Hasta la sed se me había quitado, me sentía como una completa tonta. ¿Destruir todo lo que toco? Ya no soportaba más esto había tantas cosas que yo no entendía, mi cabeza estaba llena de intrigas.

Al día siguiente me alejé un poco de la casa, el mar estaba cerca, llegué a la playa y me senté sobre la arena, miré la infinidad del mar, me perdía en él, y cuando el viento del horizonte infinito del océano soplaba y arremetía contra mi cabello, sentía como si alguien me acariciara, sentí unas manos en mi rostro, un rose en mis labios, sensaciones múltiples por todo mi cuerpo, volví a la realidad, parpadee y en un segundo Haruka, mi chica rubia estaba de pie frente a mí, mis ojos se llenaron de la lágrimas, me levanté y me aventé a sus brazos.

-tengo dudas, tantas dudas, sé que tú me conoces, sé que sabes quién soy, dime quien soy, quien eres, y quienes somos ¿Qué somos tu y yo?-estrujaba su chaqueta con mis manos-

Ella me miraba fijamente sin inmutarse, me miraba con dolor, pero no sabía de qué, ¿Qué era lo que tanto le dolía? Esa necesidad en mí de sanarla nació, deseaba tanto que me dijera, que confiara en mí.

-eso es algo que no puedo responderte… aunque quisiera-suspiró y evadió mi mirada-

-¿te han amenazado? ¿Es eso?

-no, no es eso, sólo que si tú no lo sabes, ¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo?-dijo soltando mi mano con ese maldito gesto inmutable que fue suficiente para desesperarme-

-¿qué?

-todo lo que tocas lo destruyes… debo irme

-no te vayas- me aferré a su torso-

-no lo hagas más difícil…

Se apartó de mí, en ese momento sentí que me arrancaban algo de mi interior, la vi partir, se perdió entre los arboles del bosque, me dolía tanto mi incertidumbre, me dolía tanto no poder estar con ella…

Pasaron dos semanas, en las que mi único descubrimiento fue como había sido el accidente de alpinismo, fue al terminar la preparatoria, yo tomaba clases de alpinismo, pisé mal una roca y caí, esa fue la primera vez que me accidenté.

Haruka lloraba destrozada, fue la primera vez que la vi llorar e implorar al mismo tiempo, lo sorprendente era que lloraba por mí y me imploraba a mí que no la abandonara, y yo… yo a ella no la empecé a amar en ese momento, eso es algo que simplemente sé, no recuerdo ni tengo la certeza de cuando fue exactamente que empecé a amarla, pero creo que quizá la he amado desde siempre… los días pasaban y yo menos entendía…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. tú y tus apuestas

**Hola a todos! y aquí estoy con una nueva actualización de este fic que si bien al comienzo era un poco confuso lo aclararé poco a poco, espero que le tomen agrado y le de nuevamente una oportunidad a mi trabajo, gracias a quienes dejaron review me animaron a continuarla.**

**saludos.**

**BL.**

**Disclamer: no me pertenecen los personajes, la trama sí, lo hago sin fines de lucro, derechos de personajes, reservados a naoko takeuchi.**

**PD: la canción del final tampoco me pertenece, es de papa roach. la traducción es mía, es metaforica, así suele ser este interprete, no la tomen tan literal.**

* * *

**Tú y tus apuestas**

Estaba sentada en el remate* de la azotea del tercer edificio de mi escuela preparatoria, mis piernas colgaban, me fumaba un cigarrillo, acomodé la montura grande y negra de mis gafas graduadas Amichi*, me levanté, pisé el cigarrillo, y seguí caminando a la escalera adosada a la pared, me impulsé hacia adentro de una ventana y quedé dentro del edificio, yendo a la azotea por esa ventana y luego por la escalera era mi forma de violar las reglas porque había una puerta para el personal de limpieza que daba a la azotea pero a la que obviamente yo no tenía acceso.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, desde la altura la había visto salir de la biblioteca, distinguí su cabello aguamarina con visos negros, había cambiado su apariencia hacía unas semanas, la alcanzaría con mi ligero afán de hablar con ella, ella era como la chica más popular y perfecta de la escuela, pero no una plástica, no una tonta ni una golfa, simplemente, la más intocable por todos, la conocía desde el año pasado cuando llegué a esa escuela, antes de que mi madre muriera yo era educada en casa, corrí más rápido, el estómago se me encogió cuando llegué a la entrada y vi un motociclista detenerse y ella subió a la parte trasera, los del equipo de Americano entraron de lleno tacleándome, uno me empujó con su palma presionándome en el estómago me derribó vociferándome.

-¡quítate ratita rara!-rió cuando me vio caer de trasero en el suelo, los demás lo acompañaron-

Cuando se fueron me levanté, me sacudí, yo no era muy fuerte desde mi niñez, enfermaba constantemente, mi familia y yo vivíamos en una humilde granja a las afueras de la pequeña urbe, pero después mamá murió y papá y yo comenzamos a vivir en un edificio de departamentos, él era contador público, cuando yo tenía 7 dejó de dedicarse a eso para darle a su familia un ambiente sano en nuestra granja donde sólo parecíamos estar nosotros, juntos y felices… pero ahora yo necesitaba terminar la preparatoria, él debía trabajar para los gastos de mi universidad y entonces nuestra vida cambió, principalmente la mía.

* * *

_-hola-saludó la aguamarina-_

_La rubia levantó la cabeza apartando su mirada del libro, mirando alrededor, su mueca de incredulidad provocó la risa de la muchacha-_

_-vamos, sí hablo contigo, no es tan increíble… ¿me puedo sentar?_

_La rubia asintió en silencio, después una profesora de piel morena entró por la puerta, escribió "Ramírez" en la pizarra._

_-yo soy su profesora de bioquímica…_

* * *

Y después de ese día no pude sacarme su cabeza aguamarina de la mía, la veía en todas partes, ese había sido mi tercer día de clases, y el día en que me obsesioné con ella, se hizo mi compañera en laboratorio de bioquímica, en donde no me animé a decirle nunca nada que no se refiriera a la clase, terminó el año, llegó el verano y lo que siguió del año permanecí como incógnita en su vida, sonreírle cuando me la encontraba en el pasillo, o cerca de mi casillero, o en la avenida del edificio donde vivo, solía pasar por ahí a menudo… hasta que se le ocurrió romperme el corazón.

* * *

_El curso había comenzado hacía seis meses, y yo había entrado al equipo de lacrosse* femenil muy contra la voluntad de mi papá, no quería que saliera lastimada; habíamos tenido nuestra primera victoria, y a la mitad del equipo se le ocurrió ir a un antro en el que permitían menores, fue la primera y última vez que me atreví a sentirme en las nubes sólo por vestir la tonta chaqueta roja del equipo, mis compañeras no eran malas conmigo pero tampoco eran muy amistosas, jamás imaginé que existían ese tipo de intenciones y de personas._

_Me aclimaté con ellas, pronto me di cuenta que habían muchísimas personas de la preparatoria ahí, por decir que quizá eran todos, todos aquellos que controlaban la escuela de manera social, de elite deportiva o del consejo estudiantil, claro está, todos los demás que no se encontrarán ahí podían llegar a definirse como los marginados, los rechazados, por esa ecuación de sociedad estudiantil llena de valores discriminantes positivos, con dos soluciones reales y diferentes: los que son notados en la preparatoria y los que pasan y se gradúan sin siquiera ser mencionados, más que por el raquítico e hipócrita anuario._

This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention

_Sonaba una versión un tanto electrónica* de "I kissed a girl; había bebido dos cervezas, ciertamente yo no bebía pero me habían invitado y concebía que no sería bien visto que me sentara a aguar el ambiente bebiendo un vaso con agua._

_De la nada todos empezaron a ser más amables, hasta los del equipo de Americano y las "4 musas" como les decían a las bellas chicas triunfadoras y talentosas, Dana practicaba ballet, y Katya tenía su plana en la revista escolar, la otra era ella, Michiru, la musical, la que cantaba el himno en las presentaciones o dirigía la orquesta de la preparatoria para los concursos, y por ultimo Ali, o Alice, la que en clase de pintura hacía maravillas y en escultura no se quedaba atrás._

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

_El ambiente era bastante _ _oscuro y rustico, las paredes como una cueva, las luces intermitentes y luminosas, me deshice de mi chaqueta y mi figura femenina quedó revelada para todas ellas como nunca había permitido que quedara, estaba a un lado de la mesa fumándome un cigarrillo moviendo mi pie constantemente, ciertamente no me divertía mucho, y tal como si fuera una ensoñación, algo ilusorio, vi a la belleza musical acercarse a mí._

_-hola-me dijo-_

_-hola-me atreví a responder por primera vez-_

_Me ofreció un coctel que llevaba en su mano, le di un sorbo, sabía un poco fuerte para mí._

_-¿Qué tiene esto?-me aventuré a preguntar encogiendo los ojos con mi mueca ácida-_

_-tiene tequila, es un vampiro-me respondió bebiendo del vaso como si nada-_

_Solo pude asentir._

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey

_-¿no bailas?-me preguntó acercándose a mí-_

_-no-respondí sonriendo nerviosamente-no sé como_

_Se acercó sin más posando la palma de su mano en mi cintura._

_-sólo mueve tu cintura lento y tus hombros suavemente-me sonrió para después pasar ligeramente su lengua mojando sus labios, eso me embobó-_

_Comencé a hacerlo lentamente, con su mano en mi cintura me daba pauta, era fácil, me sonreía tan tranquilamente, nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que sentí cuando la vi, cuando la escuché, jamás me había enamorado, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía eso, así que solo me aventuré a inferirlo, estaba enamorada de Michiru Kaioh…_

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

_Su mano subió lentamente hasta mis costillas, rozó mi hombro evitando mi pecho, posó sus dos manos en mis hombros, cerca de mi cuello, bailábamos más cerca._

Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

_No supe cómo pasó, ni como fue, ni sabía tampoco cómo se sentía, hasta que me hallé con los ojos desorbitados y con mis labios atrapados por los de ella, se movía lento separándolos, yo seguía abstraída, puse mis manos en sus caderas sin recibir reclamo, al contrario comenzó a degustar mis labios, sus labios eran extremadamente suaves, con un ligero sabor al coctel, comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos cuando irrumpió con su lengua mi boca y me dejó perpleja de nuevo, casi me acostumbraba de nuevo a que me besara, cuando succionó mi labio inferior y me soltó._

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

_Y la canción terminó, una ovación "¡wow!" se escuchó por todo el lugar, Michiru se alejó de mí, me dio la espalda, me quedé desconcertada, y boquiabierta pasé a estar cuando Katya dejó caer el billete en la mano de Michiru._

_-gané-se mofó la aguamarina mirando a la de cabello castaño cobrizo-_

_Así que eso había sido yo, su estúpida apuesta, tomé mi chaqueta sobre la extraña silla de patas largas y respaldo miniatura y me marché del lugar con esa sensación en el estómago cuando has comido algo caducado, y ese dolor seco en la garganta que aprieta fuerte porque quieres llorar, salí del lugar y no aguanté a caminar dos cuadras cuando vacié el estómago en un bote de basura, había sido muy mala idea ir allí, muy mala idea entrar al equipo y si retrocedía más había sido muy mala idea haber asentido como tonta cuando ella me preguntó si podía sentarse a mi lado._

* * *

Y desde ese día me había ganado suficientes apodos, "rata rara", "desviada", "marimacho" "niño enclenque", dejé el equipo también, no ganaba nada siendo parte de esa sociedad, me importaba más pasar desapercibida.

Dejé de rebotar la pelota verde de tenis contra el techo de mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme, hacía dos días había sido mi cumpleaños 18 y quería ir a un club un tanto "dark" u obscurantista que había abierto hacía un par de meses, aparte de que había llamado mi atención cada que pasaba por ahí, juraría que una vez vi a Michiru entrar ahí, de día, era extraño, ese sitio no funcionaba de día.

No voy a sentirme patética aceptándolo, igual que todo ser humano sentía la necesidad de que alguien me quisiera, ya no pedía mucho deseando que me amaran, ni siquiera contaba con la certeza de que el amor existiera, considerando la clase de personas que habitan en el mundo; hacía meses había empezado a tener problemas con mi papá porque encontró marihuana en uno de mis libros, pero él de que se quejaba si había sido hippie, y cuando le confesé que me gustaban las chicas antes de que mamá muriera ni si quiera me recriminó como cuando me reprochó por consumir hierba… exagerado

Y mis ganas por ir a ese club aumentaban, quería conocer gente, reinventarme, que mi vida no girara en torno a esa patética ecuación estudiantil, mi intento fallido en la preparatoria de hacer amigos lo estaba dejando de lado, necesitaba salir de la depresión en que me hundí después de la humillación pública en aquel antro clandestino que cerraron días después de mi sinsabor, ¿Por qué demonios no lo cerraron antes?... quería construirme una vida aparte de la patética escuela, eso no lo era todo aunque para sus discriminantes parecía ser la vida, ¿no entendían acaso que al salir de ahí cada quien seguiría su vida y entonces sí sería momento de pertenecer a una sociedad?

Hice un delineado felino a mis ojos, que quizá no combinaba con mis gafas, vestí una camiseta negra y encima una chaqueta de piel negra, unos jeans negros y mis converse negros, no quería descuadrar el ambiente de ese sitio, me miré al espejo, ¿Cómo es que le hablaría a alguien siendo poseedora de esta timidez tan absurda?, ya me las arreglaría.

Levanté ligeramente mi colchón y saqué un rollito de billetes, había estado ahorrando porque mi padre me recortó.

Guardé mis llaves, mi celular, y el dinero y caminé directamente hacia ese sitio.

Entré al lugar quitándome la capucha de la chaqueta, había brisado un poco; era "no cover", las luces eran rojizas con sombras negras, habían copas negras que emanaban fuego en las esquinas, antorchas perpendiculares en las paredes adornaban, sostenidas por cadenas, jamás imaginé que sería así ese lugar, ya saben a qué me refiero, habían dos pares de tubos después del pasillo de la entrada, y unas mujeres con medias de red negras y un corsé rojo se deslizaban en ellos, no era el típico striptease, continué caminando tratando de no abrir la boca, y el lugar era más amplio de lo que parecía, del techo en telas color rojo escarlata pendían bailarinas acróbatas en una daza aérea, escuché música rock y seguí el sonido, el escenario parecía arder en llamas, había humo, luz rojiza y duela negra en el piso.

The wicked game that you play so good/ El juego malvado, que tu juegas muy bien  
I'm falling hard just like you knew I would/ caigo fuerte justo como sabias que caería  
This won't last, it's too good/ esto no terminará, es demaciado bueno  
can't stop but I know I should/ no puedo parar pero sé que debería

Una mujer con botas negras de piel y tacón cantaba en el escenario, su voz me parecía familiar y la canción sonaba exquisita a mis oídos aunado al ambiente, por más que quise distinguir su rostro no pude, necesitaba acercarme…

Days of war and the nights of love/ días de Guerra y noches de amor  
Heaven's on fire when I'm on the run/ el cielo en llamas cuando me doy a la carrera  
Dancing with the devil in the midnight sun/ bailando con el demonio en el sol de media noche  
I'm falling in love, I'm coming undone/ me estoy enamorando, me estoy deshaciendo  
I'm coming undone, coming undone/ me estoy deshaciendo

Y conforme me acercaba pude distinguir su atuendo, un pantalón fiel a su piel, una chaqueta de piel negra abierta dejando a la vista su abdomen y vi al nivel de su vientre algo como un tatuaje, dentro solo tenía un sujetador negro y de su cuello colgaban unas placas militares.

I'm out of my head in a memory of you/ estoy fuera de mí en tu me moria  
I'll never forget what you put me through/ nunca olvidaré lo que tu me hiciste pasar  
It wasn't right what you did/ no estuvo bien, lo que hiciste  
But I was just as wrong as you/ pero yo estaba tan mal como tu

Me acerqué más y casi me voy para atrás.

-Michiru…-murmuré con los ojos bien abiertos-

Days of war and the nights of love/ días de Guerra y noches de amor  
Heaven's on fire…/ el cielo en llamas…

Ella bajó su mirada la cual chocó con la mía, guardó silencio de pronto, colocó el micrófono en el soporte escuchando todos, el ruido de retroalimentación*, las guitarras rechinaron, su banda la vio desconcertados, ella aclaró su garganta y sonrió dando señal de iniciar de nuevo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Remate: es un cuerpo superior de una fachada destinado a adornar u ocultar su cubierta****.**

**Amichi: es una compañía española especializada en el diseño y distribución de moda de calidad. Fundada en 1982, comenzó a franquiciar tres años después siendo hoy pionera en este sistema de distribución en España. Amichi es hoy una marca internacional y de reconocido prestigio.**

******Lacrosse:** es un juego rápido entre dos equipos de diez jugadores cada uno que usan un palo con una red en la parte superior (denominados "palos" o "sticks" en inglés) para pasar y recibir una pelota de goma con el objetivo de meter goles embocando la pelota en la red del equipo contrario.

**_Sonaba una versión un tanto electrónica* de "I kissed a girl: lo puse precisamente porque voy a mencionar al respecto que esta versión es un remix de Marvin lacroix._**

**_Retroalimentación: Es una retroalimentación (negativa) que en inglés se dice feedback. Sin embargo existen retroalimentaciones en muchos otros sistemas como mecánicos, eléctricos, resonancia, etc .que también son "feedback". El término exclusivo para el efecto del micrófono que retroalimenta al amplificador el sonido de él mismo provocando este círculo vicioso se llama EFECTO LARSEN._**


End file.
